


New Feelings

by HuntressInSilver



Series: Prompto Argentum/Reader smut one-shots [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Making Love, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntressInSilver/pseuds/HuntressInSilver
Summary: A bad habit of yours ended up being a huge turn on for Prompto, and one thing led to another and the two of you end up confessing and making love.





	New Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, just to be clear, this is my first smut EVER, so it might not be the best. I had fun writing this, hope you won't regret reading it!

That particular day had been, for once, almost _relaxing_ , you had dared to say. No one had asked you for any favors and the boys had been so bored they decided to go for a hunt by themselves, and that had literally been the only thing you had done all day.

That one hunt, though, had taken a little longer than expected, so the five of you had decided to put up your tent in the nearest camping spot.

You had just finished having dinner and had helped Ignis cleaning up, so now you were all comfortably minding your own business in the tent.

Noctis and Prompto were playing games on their phones, Ignis was writing down the list of items you needed to buy the next day , while both you and  Gladio were reading books on your sleeping bags.

You were so focused on the story you barely registered what was going on around you.

You slowly, unconsciously, raised your hand to your lips and slipped your pinky finger in your mouth, something you always did out of habit when you were focused on something.

After a little while you heard a little snort and your name being called, so you looked up towards Noctis, who was chuckling softly.

“You should stop doing that, you know?” he said between giggles. “Prom has been staring at you for the past ten minutes and I believe he’s thinking you should be sucking on something that isn’t your own finger”

You looked at the blond guy who had been, in fact, staring at you with wide eyes. When your eyes met his face, though, he had just turned to glare at his friend, a deep blush covering his features all the way to his chest.

“Oh would you please shut up Noct!” he snapped, then looked away and anywhere but your face.

You had had the hugest crush on the boy since about the first time you two met, but you had also always thought he was way out of your league, so you had slowly tried to not get your hopes too high and to push your feelings back.

Seeing him react like this made you think he was cute, and also made you feel kind of proud, but you still didn’t give it much of a thought, and just went back to your book.

A couple more minutes passed, then Prompto himself stood up and just announced: “I need to… ehm… go to the bathroom” before leaving the tent.

You looked up, the three other boys looking at each other.

Then Noctis stood up, still giggling and said: “I’ll go check on him”, then left too.

Being left alone with Gladio and Ignis you looked around, and after a little bit you heard the older guy snicker, before slipping into a full deep laughter.

You looked at him and he said: “Look what you did, now he’s gonna go jerk off in the woods and a daemon is gonna bite his dick off then what are you gonna do?”

You blushed hard and rolled you eyes.

“Hey (Y/N), do you like Prompto?” Ignis asked you way more seriously than you had expected him to be in this kind of situation.

“Of course I do” you answered, “I wouldn’t be here with you all if I hated him or something. No, you’re all my friends”

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it”

You blushed harder. “I- I mean… why would you care anyway, it’s not like it’s important”

“Listen” Gladio joined in the conversation, “that guy is head over heels for you, if you feel the same you should tell him, you know”

Your eyes widened. You couldn’t really believe that. He wasn’t the one telling you, and you would’ve noticed something if it was true anyway… right?

“And you expect me to believe that?”

He smirked. “Isn’t his reaction earlier proof enough for you? A reaction like that should make you happy… and proud”

“W-well…” you sighed, “Alright, I’ll talk to him later”

“I think you should go now… you could lend him a helping hand” he said, winking at you.

You rolled your eyes again, but stood up anyway and walked out.

Outside, you found no one.

You walked around a bit, and you finally found Noct leaning with his back against a tree.

You walked towards him, and when he saw you, he smiled at you and he gestured you not to talk and to come near him.

When you finally got there, you heard soft sighs and pants coming from the other side of the tree.

It didn’t take you long to realize what you were listening to.

You felt your face becoming hot and your lower half clenching at the rhythmic sounds.

Wet sounds, low moans and heavy pants couldn’t be caused by anything but that one boy you were expecting to talk to touching himself.

You stayed there, hypnotized to the point you hadn’t noticed Noctis looking at you and holding back his laughter at your reaction.

After a little while you heard a louder sound, a mix between a gasp and a growl, then every noise stopped, except for the labored breathing still coming from behind your spot, and you knew he was done.

Then you heard the rustling of clothes, and Prompto himself appeared, still fixing his pants.

“Man, doing it whi- HOLY SHIT”

He was looking at you. He hadn’t noticed your presence at first, but now his face was flushed so deep you could see it in the dark.

“W-what are you doing here (Y/N)?” he stuttered out.

“I wanted to talk” You mumbled, not looking at him, embarrassed.

“And couldn’t you wait till I got back?” he asked, his voice an octave higher than usual.

“Uhm, I’ll leave you to your… whatever, okay?” Noctis asked, trying his hardest not to laugh and walked away.

And you were finally alone with the one and only Prompto Argentum.

Neither of you talked for a bit, then you just blurted it out: “I’m in love with you”

The next thing you knew, his lips were on yours.

Soft lips moved in sync with yours -when you finally realized what was happening and kissed him back-, a sensation you had waited to feel for as what felt like years.

When he pulled back you were both breathless, but you still didn’t want it to end.

He tried to talk, but you kept interrupting him with little kisses on his lips, hungry for more, desperately trying to not let the feeling of him and his taste go.

He laughed softly at your urgency.

“Hey… hey (Y/N)… WAIT A SECOND!” he stopped you, pushing you away and still laughing quietly.

You just looked at him.

He finally took a couple of deep breaths and said: “I… Astrals I can’t believe this is actually happening… I love you too, so, so much.”

“I… can’t believe this either. I had made up my mind already that you could never like _me_ back so… Six, I need you so much right now”, You told him in all honesty.

You were feeling conflicted. You wanted to keep this like this, just keep kissing and maybe cuddling and forgetting about anything and anyone else. But your mind also kept going back to that one thought, that you were trying to push away but that made you curious and restless.

Was his body reacting like yours?

You were trying so hard not to look down, but you also wanted, _needed_ , more.

You were focused on your own feelings and it took you a moment to realize he seemed tense too.

So you just said it: “Can we… do you… want to… do more?”

He looked at you, his eyes glistening in the little light you had there.

“W-well…” he started, and your heart sunk a little. Maybe you should’ve just shut up. “We’d better head back anyway, right? We might just book a room for the two of us… just for tonight”

At his words, you felt all your muscles relax at once, like someone had taken a huge weight off your shoulders.

This was happening, the boy you loved truly loved you back and was willing to make love with you  and you would be together for a long time starting from today… at least you hoped.

You walked back to the other three boys, who were waiting for the two of you to find out the outcome of your recent conversation.

Prom just went up to Ignis (who kept the money) and asked him for enough cash to pay the hotel room, then got back to you, grabbed your hand and left.

The whole trip to the room had made you kind of anxious for what was about to happen, and when you got there, he told you he was gonna take a shower, leaving you alone with your thoughts.

What if he didn’t like your body? What if he didn’t like that you were inexperienced? What if he wanted to do something you weren’t ready to do yet? All these thoughts kept running through your mind, till he appeared again, and his smile made it all go away.

You took your time in the bathroom too, trying to quickly make yourself feel pretty enough to not feel self-conscious later.

When you got out wearing nothing but your underwear and a towel to cover up, you found him lying on the bed in just his own underwear, waiting for you while scrolling though his phone.

As he heard the door open he looked up, locked his phone and put it on the bedside table, walking up at you and placing his hands on your hips.

He looked at you and whispered: “You’re so beautiful” before kissing you again.

Your last kiss had been hungry, desperate, kinda nervous and  relieving.

This one was passionate, like time had stopped just for the two of you. You felt nothing but the softness of his lips, the taste of his mouth, the sharpness of his teeth as he grazed them against your bottom lip.

You moaned out, a shaky breath leaving you from the pleasure and excitement.

Your tongues danced together, neither really trying to get dominance, more like trying to have a taste of each other, trying to feel more of each other.

Your hands reached for the back of his head, lightly scraping his scalp, which gained you a sigh from him.

You smiled and he pulled back a little, still keeping your foreheads in touch, as his hands reached down and behind, and he looked in your eyes, breathlessly asking you: “Can I?”

You just nodded and he shyly moved them to you ass, just massaging it lightly.

When you closed you eyes and just let yourself go to the feeling, though, he grasped more roughly, kneading your skin with more passion, observing your reactions to his ministrations.

This made you whimper slightly, reaching up for his lips again.

While you were so focused on everything that you were feeling, you noticed his hands leave your ass to get a little bit lower, to your thighs, and pulling you up slightly.

You immediately understood his intention, and jumped up lightly, letting him pull you up in his arms, the towel finally falling to the ground.

He turned the two of you around and walked toward the bed, letting you down never breaking the kiss.

When his lips finally left yours, it was just to travel to your neck, kissing it and sucking from time to time, not really enough to leave marks, but just enough to make you feel good and, mostly, turned on.

When he kissed a particular spot on your neck and you whimpered a little bit louder, Prompto latched his lips to your skin and made sure to have proof to let everyone know what had happened that night.

It was a new sensation for you, it tingled, but it was also making you wetter by the minute.

Your hand was in his hair again now, and when he was done, his lips traveled even lower, making you moan again.

As he reached you bra, his hands moved to your back, trying to unhook it.

When you noticed he was taking a little bit too long, you chuckled lightly, and helped him out.

You looked at him and found a beet red Prompto, who quickly tried to apologize: “I’m sorry I’m… I’m kinda nervous you know?”

You nodded, trying to make him feel better: “Yeah I… me too, it’s my first time”

His eyes widened: “Oh… oh… no, not mine, I’ve…I’ve done it… but only like twice so…”

You giggled again at his mumbling, so you grasped his face and kissed him again.

He broke the kiss and circled your nipple with his lips, then sucked and, as he was working on one, his hand played with the other.

If there was one thing you were understanding, it was that the boy knew how to work his mouth, and that thought alone made you eager for what he could do if only he worked a little bit lower on your body.

But today was going to be your first time together and you wanted to keep it simple.

As his tongue slid over your hardened bud, you moaned out his name and he looked up at you.

You pulled him up once again and looked him in the eyes: “I’m ready.”

The boy blushed hard, the flush ever so evident on his pale skin.

He just nodded at you before sliding your panties down and feeling your wetness.

Finding out how well you were reacting to him made him give you a Cheshire-cat-like grin.

He slipped a finger in you, making you mewl out in pleasure.

He moved his finger in and out slowly, observing your every reaction, every sound making him more confident, every flinch which didn’t seem from pleasure making him a little worried he was doing something wrong.

Eventually, he decided to add a second finger, moving in and out of you and scissoring to spread you open.

You sighed and he kissed you for the thousandth time that night. Not that you cared, really, you had been so hungry for his lips that this behavior of his just made you happy.

When he thought you were loose enough, he pulled his fingers out, sucking your wetness off of them, and you whimpered for the loss of pressure inside you and at just how arousing this view was.

He slid his boxers down his thighs, discarding them to the side of the bed, and walked to his bag to grab a condom. He then sat back on the bed on his knees, between your legs, and rolled it on his length.

You took this opportunity to take a good look at his body, which you hadn’t really had a chance to do throughout the night.

He was lanky, not that tall, but still slim, just s hunch of abs showing on his belly. You noticed the barely visible white lines of stretchmarks that covered his tummy and thighs, and wondered if he was conscious of those, because he was just so perfect he definitely shouldn’t be. You found out that freckles and moles didn’t only cover his face, but also most of his body and that made you think he was even cuter than you had previously thought.

“Are you sure about this, (Y/N)?” he asked you.

“Yes, Prom” you assured him, “I love you so much”

If possible, he flushed even darker, and muttered a “M-me too. I love you too. Then, I’m going in.”

You just nodded, then closed your eyes and threw your head back when you felt his cock sliding inside of you.

But he wasn’t moving, so you opened your eyes and saw him, his hands on the bed on both sides of you, his head hung low between his shoulders, his breath heavy and quick.

He looked up at you: “Tell me when you’re  okay”

“Yes” you said, kissing him yet again.

“You can go” you said after a bit, when the pressure that was spreading you open wasn’t uncomfortable anymore.

He slowly slid out, which made your eyes roll back in pleasure. You just decided to let go of everything and just _feel_.

Prompto was moving his hips slowly, you could tell he was holding back for you, but when you breathed out a simple: “Faster” he seemed to forget everything about restrictions.

He was letting himself go to the pleasure too, chasing his own orgasm together with yours.

You wrapped your legs around his waist, trying to hold onto something.

You weren’t sure what was turning you on the most: the feeling of him inside you, the pleasure he was  giving you, the movements of your bodies as he thrusted inside you, or his groans and gasps that made you understand just how good he was feeling.

“Oh Six I’m close” he breathed out after a bit, and stilled his hips.

He dropped on his elbows and on you, so you hugged him tightly and looked at him.

“What’s wrong?” You asked.

“Nothing, it’s just… I don’t want to come before you, I want to make you feel good too. Just give me a moment.”

You kissed the top of his head. “Hey, it’s fine, I don’t mind if you finish now, seeing you feel good makes me feel good too.”

He looked at you: “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, don’t worry” you answered, and with that, he grabbed on your hips, your arms and legs still tightly bound to his back, and started thrusting quickly inside you again.

You moaned out, not expecting him to go this quick right away.

Your moans, his groans and the sound of your skin against each other filled the room, until he buried himself inside you, gasped loudly and tensed up, coming deep in you.

For a moment everything went silent, except for his heavy breathing, then he looked up at you, a sad, or better, guilty expression on his face.

“I’m sorry I… it’s been a while I… I haven’t, lately…”

You stroked his blond hair and smiled gently at him: “I said it’s okay, don’t worry about it.”

“No, no, this isn’t right” he was finally getting back to his senses, so he pulled himself up and looked at you. “You should be finishing too.”

Before you could reply he pulled out of you and got up to throw away the used condom, then walked back to you and lied down between your legs.

Your eyes widened when you realized what he wanted to do.

“Hey, Prom, you don’t have to do t-”, you got cut off by his tongue sliding between your folds, and your words drifted to a loud moan.

What you had thought earlier that night proved itself true as Prompto moved his tongue in just the right ways.

He slid the flat of his tongue up and down to collect all the wetness, then around your clit, before circling it with his lips and sucking just hard enough.

He grazed his teen against the little bundle of nerves before going back down, closer to your entrance, and teasing it with the tip of his tongue.

He slowly pushed in, licking up your walls inside and pumping his muscle in and out.

You were approaching your orgasm way faster than earlier and you barely had the time to gasp out a: “Coming” before your muscles clenched down on him.

You tensed up and let out a loud moan as your orgasm washed over you in huge waves of pleasure.

Prompto continued working his mouth on you, sending shocks of overstimulation all throughout your body, until you pushed on his shoulder to let him know it was enough.

He looked at you, and you thought you were likely both a mess right now. His face glistened with your arousal and his own saliva, you probably looked worn out  and exhausted.

Prompto stood up and walked to the bathroom, cleaning himself up and coming back to take care of you.

When he was done, you slid under the covers, not even bothering to put clothes on. You were just too tired, and the weather was hot anyway.

He lied down next to you, and you turned on your side so he could hug you.

“Hey Prom?” you called after a bit.

“Mh?”

“You had condoms in your bag, were you expecting to do this or…?”

He chuckled softly. “Actually, I didn’t know you would come on this trip with us. Also, the thought that you might like me back didn’t even cross my mind so I had thought that if I met someone hot and we had some time off I might have a little fun. Also… to kind of forget you”

His tone had gotten a bit sadder, but you turned around and looked him in the eyes.

“You won’t need to forget me, I love you and I’ll love you till the day I die, got it?”

He kissed your forehead. “Yeah, now I know”

He sighed deeply, and after a few more moment of silence he sleepily said: “I love you too” before you both closed your eyes.


End file.
